Chemical dilution and dispensing equipment is often utilized in the spraying of chemicals for cleaning, fertilizing, application of pesticides, rinsing, and chemical applications. It is well known that concentrated bulk chemicals cost less to store and transport than equivalent amounts of fully diluted chemicals. For this reason, venturi eductor systems are used widely in industry and residential applications to dilute the concentrated bulk chemical into its correct concentration for subsequent application. Venturi eductors perform this job very well and can be very accurate in their dilution ratios. However, the very small orifices in the venturi can become clogged and require periodic replacement. Many systems utilize pipe threads, hose barbs, or even push-to-connect fittings to make the liquid connections. It is often difficult to remove and replace these eductors and require trained personnel.
Chemical dilution and dispensing equipment is often installed haphazardly in random installations without specific consideration regarding best practices of protecting components and reducing run lengths for wiring and tubing runs. As a consequence, installations are often confusing due to wiring and tubing that seems to run everywhere as well as being inconvenient for troubleshooting and repairing/replacing components.
As such, it would be advantageous to have chemical dispensing systems that are designed for quick placement and connection in a desired dispensing location. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if these systems were designed with mechanisms to protect the various componentry and to simplify external input and output connections.